<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s a Dog eats Dog World by vjjeradicator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886388">It’s a Dog eats Dog World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator'>vjjeradicator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, What is this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whizzer will do anything to keep his dog, and Marvin is willing to use that to his advantage.” Idk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s a Dog eats Dog World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whizzer was currently laid on his sofa, flipping through a magazine and trying to ignore his dog's incessant barking. His dog always did this, but he still loved her to bits. He had no earthly what she was barking at now- maybe a squirrel outside their house or something. But she was being loud about it. He was used to it by now, and he assumed that his neighbors were too. </p><p>Marvin stared up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth. His neighbour was officially the worst one on this earth. He always seemed to be so fucking loud. Whether that be morning, noon, or a particularly scarring window between 11pm to 4am, this guy wouldn’t shut up. And his dog. Marvin wasn’t even sure if you were allowed pets in this apartment, but he somehow got away with it. Y’know what? He couldn’t put up with this anymore. Marvin hopped out of bed, threw on slippers and a bathrobe, and trudged over to his neighbour’s apartment, banging loudly on the door. At the sound of someone banging on his door, Whizzer groaned and stood up. He could already hear his dog going to bark at whoever was there. He quickly grabbed a couple treats for her, tossing them to her to get her to be quiet. </p><p>“Good girl!!” He cooed, patting her head before opening the door. He was shocked to see his rarely seen neighbor dressed only in his robe, looking totally pissed. “Can I help you?” He asked, raising a brow at him as he leaned in his doorway. </p><p>Okay, at this point Marvin was severely sleep deprived- by at least 3 days, so maybe he wasn’t the nicest. </p><p>“Listen, I’m trying to fucking sleep here, but you’re always so loud, and your dog is always barking. Can you just- please be quiet. Or I’ll have to call the landlord or like- the police or something.” Fuck, why hadn’t he thought about that before? He should’ve just done that and stayed in the comfort of his own shitty apartment. At the mention of the police, Whizzer’s face dropped. Fuck. </p><p>“Wait no- Please don’t call the police.” He pleaded. He turned and snapped his finger, whistling a bit. Immediately, his dog came to stand beside him. He kneeled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. “I can’t lose her. She’s well trained, but she’s a husky! She barks! It’s just what they do..” </p><p>Marvin shrugged. “I don’t know what you want me to do. I don’t think you’re even allowed pets in this building.” He was honestly afraid to ask what Whizzer did to get the dog to stay, considering some of the unsavoury things he suggested Marvin do for him so he could paint his walls a different colour. Whizzer stood back up, giving Marvin a pleading look. </p><p>“Marvin, please. I’ll do /anything/ to keep her.” He begged, clasping his hands together. He had already done a lot to convince his other neighbor, and the apartments owner to let him keep his dog. And Marvin wasn’t the worst looking guy. Maybe they could come to an agreement of sorts. Marvin rubbed at his tired eyes and scoffed. </p><p>“Like what?” At this point, there was probably nothing that could prevent him from getting a good night's sleep.  Well, that was definitely an overstatement but... He wanted the dog gone. Whizzer went quiet, scanning around Marvin. </p><p>“Uhh- I could give you a blowjob, let you fuck me, things like that.” He answered, wringing his hands together. What else could he do? That was just about the best thing he could offer. It wasn’t like it was a huge sacrifice for him, but still. He really needed to keep his dog with him. Marvin blinked at him. Obviously he wasn’t hearing things correctly. Did... Whizzer actually do things like this? Huh. </p><p>“Sorry... What?” Maybe he was dreaming. That seemed pretty likely right now.</p><p>“I’ll give you a blowjob or let you fuck me if you don’t call the police and let me keep Luna.” Whizzer repeated, shifting on his feet. He looked over at the dog in question and sighed at the thought of losing her, moving to scratch her head. </p><p>“Um...” Honestly, Marvin wouldn’t have said anything for like, 20 bucks, but this offer was honestly pretty good. “Y’know what, fine.” Sure he was definitely exploiting him, but he was hot. And he was practically begging on his knees. Whizzer immediately started smiling again when Marvin accepted. It took all of his willpower to not just start making out with him then and there because of how thankful he was. </p><p>“God- thank you so much.” He said happily, grabbing Marvin’s wrist and pulling him inside. He looked over at Luna and pet her head. “You stay out here until I’m done.” He told her before he pushed his front door shut. </p><p>He quickly led Marvin to his bedroom, going over to his drawers and fishing for his lube and some condoms. </p><p>“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.  I’ll be over there in a second.” </p><p>Marvin was kind of in awe. What the fuck was he even doing? He waited for Whizzer, who was probably doing god knows what, and gingerly sat down on the bed. Honestly, he had no idea why he even said yes. Whizzer eventually got out the lube and a few condoms of varying sizes, setting them on the bedside table. Once that was done, he went over to Marvin and scanned him for a moment. He had done this what felt like a hundred times before, there was no need for him to be nervous. He snapped out of his thoughts and sat in the other man's lap, putting his knees on either side of his hips and put his arms around his neck. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” He asked, curling a lock of hair around his finger. </p><p>Marvin placed his hands on either side of his thighs, pulling him closer towards him. If he tilted his head up, their lips were almost touching, so he did. </p><p>“I don’t mind...” He mumbled. Their breaths were pretty much mingling now. Whizzer nodded a bit, their lips brushing against each other. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll think of something.” He said before he finally leaned forwards and kissed Marvin. It was gentle at first, but it soon got much more heated. Marvin tilted his head up to deepen the kiss even more, his hands moving up his thighs to grab his ass, moving him even closer. There was no point in being shameless, considering Whizzer had practically ruined that by propositioning him. </p><p>Whizzer softly groaned when Marvin grabbed onto his ass and pulled him closer. His hands were a lot stronger than he had been expecting for a guy who looked like he did nothing but paper work all day, though he guessed that the strength could’ve been from the anger he was seemingly feeling earlier. Seeing as their crotches were now practically pressed together, Whizzer began gently rolling his hips to try and get a reaction out of him. Marvin inhaled sharply as Whizzer started canting his hips. He knew exactly what he was doing. Two could totally play at that game. He started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, mouthing directly at his pulse. Whizzer sighed when Marvin began kissing down his jaw and neck, letting out an almost silent moan when he began attacking his vein. He began moving his hips faster, lightly trailing his hands down his back. He smirked as he felt each shudder and twitch his movements caused before moving to undo Marvin’s robe.</p><p>Marvin let him take off his robe, before ripping off Whizzer’s own shirt. Slowly and deliberately, he ran his hands down his chest, squeezing his waist. Marvin never expected something like this to happen between them ever, but he wasn’t exactly complaining… Whizzer’s muscles twitched a bit as Marvin ran his hands across them, biting his lip as his waist got squeezed. He was a little shocked that his neighbor had a surprisingly good looking body under that ugly robe. Damn. He moved to rub him through his underwear, scanning his body as he did so. Marvin gasped a little as Whizzer stroked him, before snarling and rolling them over to the side, pushing Whizzer down into the pillows. He was still slightly pissed off, which he wasn’t sure was a good mix for sex yet. Marvin leaned down and kissed directly under his ear, roughly rolling their hips together. </p><p>Whizzer gasped when Marvin shoved him into the pillows, smirking a bit at how rough he was being. If there was one thing that was a definite turn on for him, it was aggression. He softly whimpered at the feeling of Marvin kissing the sensitive area below his ear, getting slightly louder as he moved his hips in return. Marvin groaned quietly before pulling back, climbing in-between his legs so he could take off his pants. At this point, he just wanted Whizzer to be as naked as he was. He slid them down legs and pulled them off, immediately reaching to cup him through his underwear. Whizzer raised his hips so Marvin could remove his pants easier, ready to get them off already. He groaned when he got rubbed through his underwear, biting his lip. He could feel himself getting harder as he got touched.</p><p>“Do you like that?” Marvin said softly, pressing his palm further against him. Fuck, Whizzer looked really hot like this- especially when he was biting his lip like that. Marvin didn’t expect- this- at all. Whizzer nodded in response, moving his arms above his head. He lightly rolled his hips against Marvin’s palm in an attempt to get more pleasure. His rough hands pressed against him felt good, better than it probably should have this early on. Marvin brushed his hand against Whizzer’s dick one more time, palming it in an upwards motion so he could grab the waistband and yank them down. Once they were off, he reached over for the condoms and lube, before prying his legs further apart so he had better access.Whizzer groaned when Marvin palmed him for the last time, letting him remove his underwear. He let out a sigh of relief when his erection sprung free. God, he was ready to be fucked. He moved a little when Marvin pried his legs apart, trying to see which sized condom he grabbed just so he could know what he was in for.</p><p>Marvin placed the condom next to them on the bed, before grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He gripped one of Whizzer’s thighs and carefully pushed two fingers in, watching his face for signs of discomfort. Whizzer finally got a good view of the condom and smirked. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. He moaned when Marvin pushed his fingers into him, tossing his head back in response. Marvin carefully pumped them in and out, wanting to test the waters a little before he finally fucked him. After maybe a minute or two of him fingering Whizzer, he pulled them out, sighing a little at his lube covered fingers. He pulled off his own underwear and tore open the condom, carefully rolling it on. Whizzer softly moaned as Marvin fingered him, sighing once his fingers were removed. He eyed the other man's dick and his smirk grew, feeling himself get excited. Yep, fun. He shifted as he waited on him to finish putting on the condom and lube, getting a little impatient. </p><p>“God- can you hurry up?” He complained, looking at him. </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Marvin chuckled at the irony of the situation. Wasn’t Whizzer the one that was doing him a favour? Honestly, it didn’t matter. He liked how impatient he was for him. Marvin placed his hands on his hips and pushed himself against him, torturously teasing the outside until he finally pushed into him. </p><p>Whizzer whimpered as Marvin tease him, shooting him an impatient glare. He was such an asshole. God. This may just be for the sake of getting to keep his dog, but now he was also ready to get fucked. Once Marvin pushed in, Whizzer let out a pleased moan as he filled him just right. Marvin gritted his teeth a little, sinking into him until he was buried at the hilt. He chose to ignore Whizzer’s moans, as he honestly didn’t want to cum that quickly. Marvin waited a few moments before slowly pulling out. Glancing at his face, he experimentally rolled his hips a little faster, biting back a moan. When Marvin rolled his hips faster, Whizzer just got louder. </p><p>“God, Marvin-“ he moaned out, his eyes falling shut. Out of all the ways this day could’ve ended, this was probably one of the weirdest. He wasn’t mad about it, though. Marvin pounding him felt so good, better than he probably would’ve expected. </p><p>Marvin gasped a little, thrusting in a little bit faster. Whizzer moaning his name like that was so fucking hot. He moved his hands to grip his thighs, pushing them wider apart so he had a better view of just- everything. Whizzer allowed Marvin to pry his legs further apart, continuing to moan. He made the connection that he enjoyed hearing his name being moaned, so he thought that would be something good to stick with. </p><p>“Fuck, Marvin- You’re so good-“ he announced, arching his back a little. Marvin had a feeling he was only saying this stuff so that he wouldn’t decide to call the police again or something, but it still felt good. He let out a small moan, which got caught in his throat when Whizzer arched his back. </p><p>“God Whizzer-“</p><p>Marvin’s moans were surprisingly hot. Especially when he was moaning out Whizzer’s name. Maybe they could do this again, even when he wasn’t getting threatened with a call to the police. Whizzer lightly rolled his hips as Marvin thrust and let out a loud moan and a jolt when he felt his prostate get tapped. Marvin definitely noticed when Whizzer jolted, so he held his hips in place and started shorter, more punctuated thrusts against his prostate. His brain had kind of fogged over- everything felt amazing. Whizzer started getting even louder when his prostate got continuously hit. The stimulation was making his legs tremble as he writhed in response to the pleasure he was feeling. Everything that was happening just felt fantastic. He almost didn’t want this to end because of how good he felt. Marvin tightened his grip on Whizzer’s hips a little, holding them in place as he moved so he could continue to nudge against his prostate relentlessly. God, everything felt just… Overwhelmingly good. </p><p>“God, Marvin- I’m so close-“ Whizzer moaned out, biting his lip. It was hard for him to stay still, but he guessed that would be the best course of action if he wanted this to work. Marvin hummed in some kind of acknowledgment and wrapped his hand around Whizzer’s dick, clumsily jerking him off. He himself was so fucking close, so he immediately sped up, quickly starting to go faster and deeper. His orgasm was so close he could practically taste it. Whizzer groaned loudly, arching his back again as Marvin began stroking him. He clenched around him as he orgasmed, lightly bucking his hips against him. </p><p>“Fucking hell-“ he panted, feeling a few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead. Marvin moaned as Whizzer squeezed around him, thrusting weakly a few more times before finishing. His back dipped a bit before he pulled out, rolling over to lie beside him. Holy fuck. </p><p>The moment Marvin hit the bed, Luna shot up and scampered in. She dived into the bed with them, looking  pleased about what she did. Whizzer laughed a little, reaching over to pet his dog. </p><p>“Aww, good girl!!” He cooed, looking over at Marvin. “See? Isn’t she just the sweetest?” </p><p>Marvin was still completely dazed, so for a few seconds he didn’t even realise that Luna had joined them. And jumped in between them. Huh. </p><p>“I guess?” He mumbled, though it was sort of posed as a question. At this point he was exhausted from the lack of sleep over the past few days and the sex. His head felt very heavy, so he basically had no idea what he was saying. Luna turned over to Marvin, licking his face. She was just a very excitable and friendly dog. </p><p>“Aww, she likes you!” Whizzer said happily, smiling a bit. He wrapped his arms around his dog and softly hugged her. What could he say? He liked his big, cuddly baby. Marvin scrunched his face a little as Luna licked it, huffing a little. </p><p>“Dogs like most people.” He said hoarsely. God, he had to admit that the dog was cute. Even though Marvin still hated them. A lot. </p><p>“Oh, not Luna. She barks at most people. I guess you’re just special!” Whizzer chuckled, moving to roughly rub Luna’s belly who seemed quite happy with the attention. “Maybe you could come play with her sometime! I bet she’d like that. And if you wanted to, I bet her owner would let you play with him too.” He winked, a small smirk on his face as he looked at Marvin. </p><p>Marvin huffed a little and didn’t reply, though he gingerly lifted a hand up and stroked Luna’s belly. He had a feeling that he was probably going to be spending a lot more time here then he ever intended. Whatever. The dog was cute. And Whizzer was... Kind of cute too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was as painful to write as it is to read don’t worry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>